


5 Times Will Hated Winter + 1 Time He Didn’t

by omfg_otp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hated winter. Okay, 'hated' might be over exaggerating it a bit; maybe ‘was mildly inconvenienced by’ would be better suited. Will was mildly inconvenienced by winter, and it was starting to annoy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the pjohoominibang on tumblr, and will be updated over the next five days. Hope you enjoy ^-^

Will hated winter. Okay, _hated_ might be over exaggerating it a bit; maybe ‘was mildly inconvenienced by’ would be better suited. Will was mildly inconvenienced by winter, and it was starting to annoy him. 

 

This morning had started well; waking up as the sun rose, getting up, going for a morning walk. Camp was beautiful this time of year, with frost covering the grass that crunched under his feet and pretty icicles hanging down from most of the cabins porches. 

 

It was as Will was returning from his morning stroll that things started to go wrong. 

 

“Ahhh!” He exclaimed when his foot inevitably slipped on the ice covering the steps leading up to his cabin. He flailed his arms wildly, looking for something to hold on to, but of course it was too late. He went tumbling down the steps, landing painfully on his side, and hitting his elbow on the solid ground in the process. 

 

After sitting in a daze for a few moments trying to collect himself, he heard Austin call his name, swiftly followed by him being surrounded by most of his siblings.

 

“Are you alright Will?” One of them was asking, and Will did a mental check of any injuries he might have gotten.

 

“Badly sprained ankle and a fractured elbow.” He groaned. Great, this was just what he needed. 

 

“C’mon, let’s get you to the infirmary.” Kayla said, hooking his arm over her shoulder. “Austin give me a hand.”

 

Austin nodded, walking to Will’s other side, before heaving him to his feet. As soon as Will placed his injured foot on the ground it flared with pain that made him gasp slightly. He gritted his teeth, determined not to let Austin and Kayla do all the work as the hobbled off to the infirmary. 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s nice not being the one in the hospital bed.” Was Nico’s first comment when he came to see Will a few hours later. Initially, he had been touched to learn of Nico’s visit, until he realised the son of Hades was just there to gloat at his misfortune. Figures.

 

“Nice for you maybe.” He replied, sulking in self pity. Nico was right, being a patient here was kind of boring. Not that he’d ever admit it.

 

“What, you can dish it out but you can’t take it?” Nico grinned lazily, “At least you’re not going to be kept here for three whole days.”

 

“True.” Will muttered. His arm was in a sling, and would be completely mended in a few days, but he was allowed to leave when his ankle was back to normal, which should be in about an hour or so. “What are you doing here anyway?” He decided to ask.

 

Nico frowned at the question, answering slowly. “I’m visiting you?”

 

“I know, but why? It’s not like I’m badly hurt. You didn’t have to skip your classes or anything.”

 

Nico was still looking at him weirdly. “But you do that for me all the time.”

 

“That’s because it’s my job-”

 

“No it’s not.” Nico cut him off, “I know for a fact you put 200% more effort into healing me than is required of you. And I _know_ you swap shifts with your siblings whenever I’m in here.”

 

“You know about that?” Will answers quietly, flushing red with embarrassment and looking away. 

 

“The least I can do is return the favour.” Nico carries on, ignoring his question. “I might not be able to heal you, but I’m still going to be here because that’s what friends do.”

 

He crosses his arms with finality, eyes challenging Will to disagree with him, which Will is totally _not_ going to do. This unprecedented declaration of friendship is a rare treat for Will, Nico only having said it a handful of times.  

 

Instead he smiles brightly, gesturing for Nico to sit in the visitors chair beside the bed.

 

“In that case, maybe you can entertain me.”

 

Nico shoots him his signature smirk.

 

“I told you this place was dull.”

 

“Shut up and tell me a story.” Will grumbles back.

 

“Shut up _and_ tell you a story? I can't do both at the same time. You'll have to pick one.”

 

Nico isn't laughing outright, but Will can see the mirth in his dark eyes.

 

“Just tell me a story, Death Breath.”

 

The son of Hades rolls his eyes at the nickname, and begins his story about Venice in the 1930s. Will listens with rapt attention.


	2. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments so far, I hope you enjoy day two ^^

Will groans as he is gently shaken awake by a pair of strong hands. _No_ , his brain is telling him, _you shouldn't be awake now._

 

He tries to burrow his head into his pillow, but something is different about it. It's hard and pointy and smells like Nico and…

 

He blinks his eyes open, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness around him. But that can't be right. The Apollo cabin is never this dark; it always has a golden glow about it.

 

As soon as he sees Nico’s bemused and slightly weary smile, he sits up, blushing furiously. A quick scan around tells him they’re at the campfire, and it just ended. He sees some of his siblings stumbling, or being dragged to their cabin. Campfire went on too long. Again.

 

“You drool in your sleep.” Nico’s voice has him looking back at the son of Hades, and his blush doesn't fade.

 

“I'm sorry,” Will tells him, voice rough from sleep. He clears his throat. “I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.”

 

Nico just shrugs, not looking too uncomfortable by his solar-powered sleeping habits. Will decides to count that as a win. He stands up, stretching his stiff joints.

 

“I should probably head back to my cabin.” He says, turning around just in time to catch Nico staring at the slither of skin showing in between his jeans and shirt. Will smirks, counting another win. 

 

Nico looks away quickly having been caught, a subtle blush making its way to his cheeks. Will decides not to tease him, purely for the fact he doesn't want to be teased back for falling asleep at the campfire. 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” He says instead.

 

“Are you sure you can make it on your own without collapsing?” The son of Hades asks only half joking.

 

“I’m sure I'll be fine.” Will replies, rolling his eyes. He does still feel a bit drowsy, but not enough to warrant a knight in shining armour to sweep him off his feet and carry him to bed. Or in this case, a grumpy son of Hades pulling him through the shadows. “Goodnight Nico."

 

“Goodnight, Sunshine.”

 

Will keeps grinning at the ironic-turned-affectionate nickname until he drops into his bunk and falls asleep.


	3. Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, enjoy ^^

Will stands at the edge of the lake, staring forlornly at the mass of campers fooling around on the frozen surface. It was camp tradition that every December, the Boreas kids would freeze it into a huge homemade ice rink that the campers could skate on. 

 

This isn’t Wills fondest Camp tradition. In fact, he doesn’t even particularly like skating. He only agreed to it this year because… well, because of Nico. Will curses himself, annoyed by the fact that the son of Hades seems to be occupying his thoughts more than is strictly healthy.

 

But he couldn’t help it. The way Nico gazed at the frosted surface with a mixture of longing and child-like wonder took his breath away. He found himself promising that they’d go together, and the small smile that tugged at the corner of Nico’s lips had be worth it. _Had_. Now he’s actually standing on the bank, in his too-small and highly uncomfortable skates, he’s starting to reconsider. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Nico asks, standing beside him. Will looks over, trying to school his scowl into something resembling a smile.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Will huffs in frustration; he's never been able to lie to Nico.

 

“It's really nothing. Don't worry about it.” Nico gives him an indecipherable look. “Let's just get on the ice.”

 

They both hobble towards the edge of the lake, and Will gingerly steps onto the surface followed by a determined-looking, yet slightly wobbly Nico. They both instantly nearly fall, shooting their arms out to try and balance themselves, knees knocking together and shaky laughs in the air. 

 

“Come on,” Will says, regaining what little balance he has on the slippery ice, “Let’s do a lap.”

 

“Easier said than done.” Nico grumbles, trying to shift his feet to the direction he wants to go in. Will shakes his head, smiling fondly. They both start out on their first lap, other campers passing them by. A lot of couples are there, including Annabeth and Percy, and Piper and Jason. It makes Will blush slightly, realizing how _date-y_ ice skating actually is. But this isn’t a date. Nope. Just two friends, hanging out. Nothing more. Unfortunately. 

 

Will looks back, wondering where his not-date is, and is surprised to find Nico right behind him. He seems to be getting the hang of skating fairly quickly. He’ll no doubt be passing Will’s skill level sooner rather than later. 

 

It’s at that moment Nico looks up from the ice, smiling to himself. Will wishes he could tell Nico how beautiful he looks in that moment. A gentle breeze ruffles his already-messy hair, subtle smile tugging the corner of his lips, and the winter sun reflecting in his dark eyes. The moment the son of Hades catches his gaze his smile widens, and it’s all Will can do to keep his blushing to a minimum.

 

All too soon, the moment is over. Nico’s eyes widen in panic as he loses his balance,  careening into Will, and pushing them both on to the frozen surface. 

 

Will groans, trying to get his bearings. He's on his back, and doesn't seem to be injured. Then, he registers the heavy weight on his stomach, coming to the quick realisation that Nico is actually on top of him.

 

Heat floods Will’s face, and he tries not to show his embarrassment. This becomes impossible however, when he hears the unmistakable sound of a wolf whistle. Ignoring the onlooking campers (for now), he looks up at the boy on top of him. 

 

Nico is looking more flustered than Will’s ever seen him, and is desperately trying to untangle their legs. Will is just about to say something when Nico shifts his weight onto one on his hands, and instantly gasps in pain. 

 

“Are you okay?” Will asks stupidly. Being this close to Nico, he can sense the sprain in his wrist. 

 

“I'm fine.” Nico snaps, still not looking at Will.

 

Stupid Death Boy, Will thinks.

 

“Stupid Death Boy.” Will says, not one to hold back. Nico does look at him then, the scowl on his face very different from the smile he was wearing earlier. Will rolls his eyes, helping the son of Hades to his feet, carefully avoiding his sprained wrist. “Let's go and get some ambrosia for that.” He suggests, gesturing to the injury.

 

“I've had worse.” Nico mutters, as he does every time Will drags him off to the infirmary to be healed. Will says nothing, not wanting to be reminded of the ‘worse’ Nico was talking about.

 

They carefully make their way back to the shore of the lake. Will steps off the ice feeling relief down to his bones. He puts on his own shoes then helps a reluctant Nico with his. 

 

The decision to take Nico straight to the Hades cabin instead of the infirmary is an easy one; Will has his first aid kit with him, and it’s only a mild sprain after all. Nico shoots him a grateful look when he realises where they’re headed, but doesn’t say anything. He still looks moderately embarrassed, a faint blush still etched across his features. Or it may just be from the cold winds whipping around camp.

 

They make it into the cabin, Nico instantly collapsing on the sofa, holding his injured wrist carefully, but betraying no trace of pain on his face. Will closes the door gently before making his way to the sofa himself.

 

As always, Will hesitates to touch Nico, preferring instead to wait until the son of Hades comes to him. Physical contact had always been a point of contention at the start of their friendship, but Will has learned Nico’s boundaries, and when is the appropriate time to push them. 

 

“Did you have fun? At least before…” Will trails off, not knowing what to call the... incident. Nico chuckles lightly, holding out his arm for Will to take a look at. 

 

“It was… interesting. But not something I’d like to repeat anytime soon.”

 

Will nods in understanding, glad that his friend is also less than enthusiastic about ice skating.

 

He rummages around in his first aid bag, producing a square of ambrosia, which he gives to Nico, and an ace bandage. The sprain should be healed within the hour, the bandage is more of a precaution than anything. 

 

After Nico has been fixed up, he thanks Will for his help before putting some distance between them. Will doesn't mind, suspecting the other boy is still thinking about what happened that afternoon. The thought weighs uneasily on his mind, the last thing he wants is Nico to feel uncomfortable around him.

 

His worries are put to rest when Nico suggests they watch ‘that weird Christmas movie you were telling me about with the green man’. They settle down, wrapped in blankets and warm cocoa clutched in their cold hands. Will can't help but think how much better this is than ice skating, and he hopes Nico feels the same way.


	4. Talking

Will can hear the screams of surprise and delight from inside the infirmary. Inevitably, with the weather being what it is, a snowball fight had broken out between various cabins the day before, and for those left standing, has carried on into today.

 

All those who _weren't_ left standing have been coming and going from the infirmary all day. This time of year is one of the Apollo cabin’s busiest, the amount of campers getting sick or injured is through the roof due to the unending snow battles and icy weather.

 

It's quite unfair really, Will muses as he sorts and labels various cold remedies, that the Apollo cabin are always too busy to take part in the snowball fights, especially since he’s certain his cabin could wipe the floor with the rest of camp, no problem. But most of them are stuck in the infirmary, instead of having fun in the snow.

 

Though being in stuck here does have it’s perks, he thinks, eying a certain son of Hades lounging on one of the Infirmary beds across the room. It’s rare to find Nico in here of his own free will, but Will supposes he’s just as (figuratively) sick of the cold weather as Will is. It may have something to do with his childhood spent in the hot Italian sun, but that’s just speculation on Will’s part. A tiny piece of him hopes Nico had come just to keep him company, though Will thinks it’s not very likely. He’s probably just bored, classes having been suspended for winter break a few days ago. 

 

“Did you like the movie the other day?” Will asks, purely to make conversation. 

 

“It was strange.” Nico answers after a beat. Will turns, trying (and failing) to read Nico’s facial expressions. 

 

“Was it the green hairy dude, or the weirdly nosed people?” Will teases. Nico huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

 

“Neither. It just… It reminded me of Christmas as a child. With my Mom and Bianca.”

 

Will sucks in a breath, not anticipating Nico’s honesty. In all the time Will has known him, the other boy had never mentioned his mortal family. Not once. Will knows this statement wasn’t flippantly said on Nico’s part. He just has no idea how to react to it. 

 

Will clears his throat, moving towards Nico.

 

“What- er… What about it, exactly? I doubt there was a green man prowling around, trying to steal your presents.”

 

Nico doesn’t laugh at the lame joke, but shoots him a grateful look. It must have been a big decision for Nico to decide to talk about this, and Will can’t help but feel a giddy sense of pride that it’s _him_ Nico’s chosen to confide in.

 

“ _No._ ” The son of Hades replies indignantly. Will takes a seat opposite him on the bunk, patiently waiting until Nico is ready to continue. “It’s more about the holiday itself really. We’d have traditions, like the people in the movie. I… ”

 

Nico pauses again, but this time doesn’t attempt to continue. He’s not looking at Will, and the son of Apollo can feel him pulling away from the conversation. Not good, Will thinks, desperately wanting Nico to continue. 

 

“My family had traditions too.” Will says to fill the silence. 

 

“But I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas?” Nico questions. 

 

“Well, we didn’t celebrate it in the religious sense, but it was a good excuse to see family, and trade presents.” Will grins before continuing. “We used to drive around my neighbourhood on Christmas Eve, looking at all the decorations on the houses.” Will’s smile turns bittersweet at the happy memories of his mother, and in later years, her boyfriend joining them. “We’d get a drive thru and blast Christmas music, singing at the top of our voices.”

 

Nico smiles for the first time since the start of the conversation.

 

“Our Christmas was a lot more subdued than that.” Nico says wryly. “My Mother would take us to mass at _San Marco’s_ _Basilica_ ” He pronounces the church in his Italian accent, which Will secretly finds highly attractive. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to be distracted. “And then we’d go around the streets, handing out food rations to the poor and homeless.” Nico get’s a far off look in his eyes, clouding them with memories. Will stays silent, not wanting to disturb him. “That’s what I was thinking about during the movie.” Nico says after a while. “My Mom would’ve been one of those people to offer the green man food and shelter. No doubt about it.”

 

“She sounds amazing.” Will remarks quietly, not knowing if he’s pushing his limits. Nico hums quietly, but says nothing more. Will senses the conversation has come to an end, albeit reluctantly on his part. 

 

Nico looks like he’s in good need of a hug, but Will knows he won’t want one. The son of Apollo stands up, muttering something about how he shouldn't be slacking off. 

 

“What’s new?” Nico taunts, and they’re back to trading unmeant insults and teases, previous conversation seemingly forgotten. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day, Will's family tradition is actually my family tradition on Christmas Eve ^_^


	5. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news, I probably won't be able to upload the final chapter tomorrow (I have a job interview, Yay!) BUT it will be up the next day. Hope you enjoy this one ^.^

“This was a very bad idea.” Will says for what seems like the hundredth time that day. Shopping in New York was a bad idea. Shopping in New York the weekend before Christmas was an even worse idea. Shopping in New York the weekend before Christmas with three other demigods was the worst idea he’d ever heard. And yet.

 

“Quit your whining, Solace.” Lou Ellen says over the noise of the New York traffic and other pedestrians passing by. “It’s not been that bad.”

 

Not been that bad. Not been that _bad_?! Nico had insisted (against Will’s better judgement) to shadow travel himself, Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil to New York for a shopping trip, and had promptly collapsed as they’d landed. The _only_ reason why Will hadn’t dragged them all back to camp was because Nico had stayed conscious, and seemed to regain his health when Will had stuffed him full of as much ambrosia as was safe. That, and the fact he still needed to get presents for his friends, persuaded Will to let them continue with their plans. 

 

That was his first mistake.

 

From there, things had only gone down hill. A bunch of _Stymphalian Birds_ had attacked them near Central Park, a handful of _Telekhines_ had accosted them near the Hudson River, and a minor God had tried to force them all to buy some sort of magical (and suspicious looking) hair replenishing potion, which clearly, none of them needed.

 

To make matters worse, Will had yet to figure out a suitable present for Nico. He wanted to get the son of Hades something he’d treasure; something sentimental, but nothing came to mind. Nico wasn't the sort of person to hold much value in physical objects, despite his parentage. Even a year and a half after the war he still owned very little by way of personal possessions. 

 

Today can’t get any worse, Will thinks miserably. 

 

And then it starts to snow. Heavily. 

 

Will looks up at the sky in defeat, he either has the worst luck in the world, or this is some sort of joke on Zeus’ part. 

 

Cecil whoops in delight as the flurry of white fluff falls from the sky trying, in vain, to make a snowball. There’s not enough of the stuff for that. Yet. Will sighs deeply, looking around for some kind of shelter, spotting a coffee shop in the distance. 

 

“We should go and get warmed up.” He suggests, glancing at Lou Ellens shivering hands, and Nico’s red nose. 

 

“Actually.” Cecil says, giving up on his attempted snowball making. “Me and Lou were thinking we could go ice skating at Rockefeller.”

 

Will and Nico glance at each other, instantly making the same decision. 

 

“Pass.” They both say at the same time, much to the amusement of Lou Ellen.

 

“Oh, well,” She says, a dangerous look in her eye that never ends well for Will. “I guess you guys could just go for coffee together. We’ll meet you there in an hour.”

 

Damn her and her conniving ways; she was trying to _set them up_.

 

“Err, actually…” Will starts, not really sure where this was heading. “We should… we should all warm up! You two will catch your deaths if you stay out here any longer.” He shoots Lou Ellen a meaningful glare.

 

“Nah, it’s okay Doc.” Cecil chips in, a slight smirk on his lips. “Even if we do get the sniffles, you can fix us right up.”

 

Will gapes at the traitor standing before him. They were in this _together_ , had it all planned out from the start!

 

The son of Apollo glances at Nico, one last attempt at stopping this… this… whatever it was, from happening. The son of Hades wasn’t looking at him, but frowning at the coffee shop down the street. When he catches Will’s eye, he just shrugs and looks down at the snow collecting on the ground. 

 

“Okay then, we’ll see you guys in an hour.” Lou Ellen declares, looping her arm through Cecil’s and dragging him off into the snowstorm. 

 

As soon as they’re out of sight Will turns to Nico, who is finally looking at him.

 

“Shall we?” He asks, trying for nonchalance but missing slightly. Nico rolls his eyes, not unkindly, and they set off down the street. 

 

\-------

 

The coffee shop is cozy and warm, at least compared to the harsh weather outside. Will vaguely wonders how on earth Lou Ellen and Cecil will be able to skate out there, but quickly realizes they probably _aren’t_ skating. It was an excuse to leave himl and Nico alone, and a damn obvious one at that. He’s going to kill them both when they get back to camp. 

 

Though him and Nico have already confessed their mutual attraction to one another, they hadn’t acted on their feelings, purely because Nico wasn’t ready for any sort of commitment. If Will was being honest with himself, he hadn’t been either, but recently that had changed. 

 

Being friends with Nico was challenging to say the least. He was, of course a great person, and an amazing hero to boot, but there was a lot of things he didn’t know about Nico yet. There were days, and even weeks, where Nico wouldn’t say even half a sentence to him, for reasons he had yet to divulge. The son of Hades would sometimes up and leave camp, scrawling a hasty note explaining he was going to the Underworld or Camp Jupiter for a while. He actively avoided talking about the both the Titan and the Giant wars, which definitely wasn’t healthy.

 

But despite all these things, Will couldn’t help but feel that he, at least, was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He felt like the friendship they’d had over the past year and a half had helped them both learn about each other. He’d learned about Nico’s aversion to physical contact, his absolute determination when it came to defending his allies, and his complete dorkiness over _Mythomagic_. In turn, he’d shown Nico his stubbornness when dealing with patients, his insecurities over his meager powers, and his overwhelming desire to learn every single lyric of every single Disney song ever, a feat not easily achieved.

 

A mug was slammed down in front of him, making him jump. Will shook himself out of his current train of thought, blinking up at Nico questioningly. 

 

“Sorry.” Nico says, not looking at all sorry. “I got you a hot chocolate.” He gestures towards the hot chocolate, which had tiny marshmallows floating around in it. Will smiles brightly, lifting the still too-hot drink and smelling the sweet aroma it gave off. 

 

“I love the tiny marshmallows.” He says absentmindedly. 

 

“I know.” Nico replies, taking a sip of his own drink without even flinching. “That’s why I got them for you.”

 

Will’s smile gets impossible brighter.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

  
After that, their afternoon in the coffee shop is exceedingly pleasant, not that he would be thanking Lou or Cecil any time soon, but Will can’t deny the hopeful butterflies fluttering in his stomach.


	6. Gifting

The Winter Solstice celebration is a big deal at Camp Half-Blood (when the Apocalypse isn’t about to happen that is), even more so than Christmas. Pagan Gods means Pagan holidays after all. 

 

It’s also a big deal for Will this year, because it’s the day he’s decided to give Nico his present. 

 

After careful thought and consideration, he'd finally come up with a gift idea for the son of Hades. He remembers their slightly stilted conversation earlier in the month about their families traditions and had decided, rather recklessly, that was what he was going to give to Nico. A tradition.

 

After hasty discussions and exchanges with the Hephaestus and Demeter cabins, he was set to go. All he had to do now was break into the Hades cabin when Nico wasn't there.

 

Okay, so maybe this wasn't his _best_ plan; who knew what sort of security system the paranoid son of Hades would have? But he was willing to risk a few literal skeletons in the closet in order to give Nico his gift.

 

He had enlisted the help of Percy to distract the son of Hades, allowing him time to set everything up. The plan was risky, especially since he had no idea how Nico was going to react, but it’s too late to back out now. 

 

Glancing over the Pavilion area, he sees Percy ushering a grumpy looking Nico towards the arena shooting Will an obvious wink as they pass by. Will rolls his eyes, but understands the signal perfectly; it’s now or never. 

 

He jogs towards the cabins, going to the Apollo cabin first in order to collect his supplies, and then the Hades cabin. 

 

He steps onto the porch, half expecting a boney hand to grab at his ankle, or some other, similar horror. When nothing happens he continues towards the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open in one go. He pauses, but again nothing happens. He shrugs, not thinking much of it. Even the tricksters in the Hermes cabin tend to avoid this place, perhaps there just isn’t a need for extra security. Nico can be pretty scary all by himself.

 

He strides across the dark room towards the lounge area, and settles on the floor next to the TV. Unzipping his bag, he produces a plant pot already filled with soil, and places it carefully in the corner of the room. 

 

According to Katie’s instructions, all he has to do it provide a little bit of water and sunlight, and the plant should instantly grow to it’s full bloom. He takes a water bottle out of his bag, pouring the whole thing in and making sure it spreads evenly throughout the soil. He then sets the bottle aside, holding his hands out over the pot and concentrating on the pull of his power inside his stomach. Bending light had always been more difficult to do in dark places, but not impossible. Glowing, golden ribbons start pouring out of his fingertips and into the dirt. The effect is immediate, a small bud breaking the surface of the soil. He keeps at it for a few moments, seeing the bud blossoms quickly, then eases up to watch the tree do it’s work.

 

He wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead as the growing slows down, proudly looking up at his creation. 

 

The small christmas tree is by no means impressive, but doesn’t look out ot place nestled next to the TV and in front of the sofa. 

 

Will goes back to his bag once again, pulling out fairy lights, and sets to work decorating the tree with them.

 

\-------

 

He’s just flicking on the lights when he hears heavy foot falls on the porch made, no doubt, by Nico’s bulky snow boots. Will has just enough time to grab the small wrapped box at the bottom of his bag, before Nico throws the door open and stamps inside. 

 

Perhaps Percy wasn’t the best choice to distract Nico, but it’s too late to change that now.

 

The annoyed scowl on his face morphs into one of complete shock, and Will internally congratulates himself; it’s extremely difficult to surprise the unflappable son of Hades. 

 

“Will.” He says slowly, taking in the tree, twinkling lights and all. He then shifts his gaze to said son of Apollo, still sitting on the floor. He expression now is unreadable, but at least it’s not angry. Will can work with that. 

 

“Merry Christmas.” He replies, grinning brightly. There’s a moment of silence before Nico glares at him. Oh no.

 

“You.” He growls, striding over to the corner. Will tries very hard not to flinch, but Nico is very intimidating when he wants to be. “You set Percy on me.”

 

Oh.

 

“Oh.” He says stupidly. “Uhh, sorry? I just needed you out of here for an hour or so.” He gestures needlessly up at the tree. 

 

“Yes, I can see that.” Nico states wryly. He sweeps his eyes over the tree, reaching out to fondle some of the pine needles. “You did this all for me?” he asks quietly, and it’s all Will can do not to roll his eyes.

 

“Of course.” He responds instead. “And that’s not all.” He pats a spot on the floor in front of him, wanting Nico to sit down. The son of Hades hesitates for a moment before complying, still not meeting Will’s eyes. It doesn’t worry the son of Apollo though; this is already going a thousand times better than how it could’ve gone.

 

He slides the little parcel out from under the tree so it sits between them. Nico shifts slightly, but doesn’t make a move to take the present so obviously meant for him.

 

“You shouldn’t have-”

 

“No.” Will cuts him off before he can finish. “I wanted to.” He smiles encouragingly when Nico finally looks at him. The other boy sighs in defeat before picking up the present and carefully unwrapping it. 

 

Will feels the nervous fluttering of butterflies in his stomach as Nico sheds the paper revealing a plain white box. He pauses for a moment, then takes the lid off uncovering the content within. 

 

Will watches him with bated breath, trying to seek out the other boys reaction. Nico reaches into the box and pulls out an angel tree ornament, dangling it from it’s string so it twinkles in the glow of the fairy lights. 

 

It’s not an ordinary christmas angel though, Will having had a hand in designing the trinket himself. He had made sure to add in specific elements, like a billowing cloak surrounding the figure and a tiny raven that sat on it’s shoulder. On top of that, the bauble itself was made out of opaque black glass. It was an angel of death, not only representing Nico’s name, but his parentage as well. It looks incredibly fragile, especially the thin feathered wings, but Will knows it won’t be easily broken, thanks to the incredible manufacturing by the Hephaestus cabin. 

 

“For the tree?” Nico asks unnecessarily, and Will nods trying to decipher his tone. As ever, Nico gives nothing away. 

 

He stands up, weary of the ornament hanging from his fingers, and Will follows suit. The son of Hades reaches forward and hangs it from the highest bough.   

 

Will’s heart swells with pride as he stares at it; Nico must like it if he hung the decoration voluntarily right?

 

“Do you like it?” He can’t help but ask, and Nico chuckles as he steps away, observing it for himself. 

 

“I love it.” He states, his cheeks flushing slightly, and again, refusing to meet Will’s eye. “But it’s still too much.”

 

“There’s more.”

 

The other boy raises his eyebrow at that statement. “More?”

 

“Well,” Will amends quickly. “It’s not a physical present.”

 

“Oh?” Nico shifts slightly, blush deepening.

 

“More like a promise.”

 

“Oh.” he says again, and Will can make neither heads nor tails of his reaction, so he just carries on.

 

“I was… Well, I was thinking about our conversation, you know, in the infirmary? About our families traditions?” He starts feeling the nerves come back to him, certain that Nico doesn’t really want reminding, but the son of Hades just nods, waiting for him to continue. “And I thought that maybe, we could make this into our own little tradition of sorts. Like adding an ornament to the tree each year.”

 

The silence between them is heavy before Nico breaks it.

 

“Oh.” 

 

_Again_ with the ‘oh’? What does that _mean_?

 

Will is very aware of what kind of message this sort of thing sends to Nico. This tradition is something that would go on for years and years and years, and he wants Nico to know he’s not going anywhere, without unequivocally stating it outright. 

 

He waits as patiently as he can for Nico’s judgment, hoping against hope that he didn’t push the boundaries too far this time. 

 

“I think that… umm… it sounds very- er…” The son of Hades is getting more flustered by the second, and Will has never seen him so tongue tied. He huffs in annoyance, giving up on words for the moment, stepping forward to pull Will into a hug.

 

The son of Apollo freezes, trying to process exactly what’s happening before Nico can pull away. 

 

“Thank you.” Nico breaths quietly into his neck, shaking Will out of his trance and forcing a shiver down his spine. He quickly wraps his own arms around Nico’s waist, not wanting to miss out on this precious opportunity.

 

All too quickly (in Will’s opinion) it comes to an end, Nico pulling away and stepping backwards, slipping out of his arms. 

 

“Your welcome.” He responds belatedly, giving Nico a no doubt, goofy smile. The other boy is also smiling, though a lot more subtly. His smile really is beautiful.

 

The son of Hades suddenly clears his throat, looking away again, and Will shakes his head, realising that he was probably staring.   

 

“Anyway, I should probably go.” Will states, not wanting to leave at all. “My siblings are probably panicking about tonight's performance.” It’s not a lie either, his cabin have been in a frenzy about the Solstice party all week.

 

Nico nods, and walks with him towards the exit. Will pauses in the doorway, not really sure what to say, but not wanting to part ways with the son of Hades just yet. Before he can think of anything however, he sees something above him that makes him stiffen.

 

A mistletoe hanging above the doorway, right above where him and Nico are standing. 

 

He can feel his face blush bright red, and looks tentatively in Nico’s direction, who is frowning up at the offending plant.

 

“Jackson.” He growls under his breath, which would make sense, but doesn’t give Will a way out of this situation without total embarrassment. There’s no way Nico is going to let Will kiss him, so there’s just going to be awkward fumbling and blushing and Will is sure Nico’s going to avoid him for the rest of the month, if not the next. Maybe he should just run away, maybe he shou-

 

His internal panic is interrupted by Nico grabbing him for the second time that day, and pulling him down to place a gentle kiss on his still-flushed cheek. The son of Hades releases him a split second afterwards.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sunshine.” He gets out, before retreating into his cabin and slamming the door. 

 

Will has barely registered what had happened before he hears a whine of annoyance coming from the side of the cabin. Percy appears, looking mildly put out. 

 

“C’mon Will, that was the perfect opportunity. You should’ve gone for it!”

  
Will just shakes his head, his shocked expression turning into a blinding grin. Okay, he concedes, maybe winter isn’t _that_ bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tradition idea came from a Miraculous Ladybug fic called 'Secret Santa', you should check it out if you're in the fandom!
> 
> I really loved writing this fic for the pjohoominibang, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love <3
> 
> Tumblr: @magnuschasse


End file.
